Personal video recorders as used by security and law enforcement personnel, hereafter referred to as body cameras, face many challenges in practical use. Easily portable sources of power, such as batteries, are limited in capacity and adversely impact the duration of body-camera operation. Storage media are limited in capacity and constrain the amount of video information that may be recorded. When the cameras do operate and can store their video data, it can be challenging to identify the portion of video information relevant to a specific event or incident.
Serious incidents for security and law enforcement personnel often involve use or anticipated use of a firearm.
Systems involving linking firearms and video recording have been contemplated—for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,140,509 to Sullivan et al., a gun-mounted “electronic evidence-collecting device”—e.g., a camera—is activated by the removal of the gun from its holster. Specifically, a light sensor mounted on the gun is covered when the gun is holstered, and when the gun is removed from its holster, the light sensor receives light and initiates the collection of gun-related data from sensors on the gun, and the sensed, gun-related data is forwarded to a portable device (e.g., a smartphone), which may then automatically call the user's partner and/or the central station to request assistance and backup. However, Sullivan's system has drawbacks—for example, it only contemplates activating data recording in response to unholstering as measured by a light sensor, and the only types of sensors it discloses are a holster sensor, a video camera, a microphone, a direction finder, a clock, and a GPS component. Additionally, Sullivan's system does not contemplate data sensing and recording devices that are not mounted on a handgun, or enabling real-time, granular event and location-based remote monitoring by integrating with a distributed system. The Sullivan system further does not contemplate metadata, or associating metadata with recorded video, as included in certain embodiments of the invention described below.
There is a need for devices and systems that facilitate reducing unnecessary power consumption (e.g., turning off or powering down the camera when needed), and reducing the amount of irrelevant or unnecessary video data to be stored and analyzed, as well as services that enable granular, real-time monitoring of firearm-related activity by a local team as well as by a remote command center. When video is generated, there is a need for facilitating review and analysis of recorded video from cameras that may concern firearm-related activity. Disclosed herein are embodiments of an invention that address those needs.